


Forget Me Not at Dawn

by LazyFrostine



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Possible Character Death, Second Chances, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFrostine/pseuds/LazyFrostine
Summary: Marta is kind to Ransom long before Harlan's death. They work together to find the one family member who really had it out for Harlan. Eventually they find love in each other and Ransom, Marta have a couple of dangerous and not so dangerous surprises.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Forget Me Not at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arashi(Discord)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arashi%28Discord%29).



> I wrote this on my phone for my friend. I hope you like it.

Marta has been working for Harlan Thrombey for 5 years. And at this point she’s seen it all. Rich family mooching off of their father? Check. Spoiled Grandchildren? Check, Check and half a check. Meg was a sweetheart, her mother was the one taking advantage of her. Rude and entitled? Check. 

It tired her out. Marta’s mother often asked why she still worked for Harlan and Marta said, 

“Mama, he’s such a good friend.” And she meant it because she couldn’t lie. Marta had thought she had seen everything in the Thrombey manor but as she sits in a chair quietly reading next to Harlan she sees something she hasn’t seen before. Hugh Ransom Drysdale is giving his grandfather the softest smile in the world. It startles her slightly and she can’t read on as she stares at her book. 

“Well one win isn’t much.” Harlan quips. 

“But I did win.” Ransom retorts. They reset the board and begin again. Marta looks over the board and their moves. She can see Ransom is going to lose this round, so she stands up stretches and says,

“Coffee Harlan?” 

He nods in response. Ransom ignores her. As she walks past she touches Ransom’s shoulder and then picks up his white piece and wins the game in one move. 

“Coffee?” She asks. He stares at her like she’s something new. 

“Yes, he’ll have a coffee too.” Harlan answers and Marta is off to get them coffee. 

As she comes back with the coffee she hears the two of them arguing. 

“What are you two arguing about?” She asks fully knowing the answer after Harlan looks at her. 

“He cheated.” Ransom snaps. Marta is slightly surprised that he’s even talking to her. 

“How did he? You won.” 

Ransom scowled at the Go Board, as Marta took her seat. She looked it over and then smiled. 

“You still have a chance to win.” She said turning back to her book. All fell silent. Marta had gotten through two more chapters before Harlan declared an earthquake and flipped tilted the table. Marta looked up to watch the pieces roll under various objects. 

“Harlan if any of the pieces roll under the bookcase.” She warned as two happily rolled under a bookcase. 

“Marta dear, I guess we won’t be able to play.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Sore loser.” She smiled, getting up and fetching a fire poker. Harlan cackled to himself as he wandered off. 

“It’s okay, I’ll pick it up.” Marta said, touching Ransom’s shoulder again. Ransom flinched back as if he’d been burned. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it.” She tried to assure Ransom but he had already left the room. Confused Marta stood there for a little bit before bending down and retrieving all of the Go pieces. 

~o~

It was an hour later that she saw Ransom again. He and Harlan were arguing about a book and Marta had lunch prepared. 

“Hungry?” She asked, poking her head into the study. 

“Oh yes! Nothing like talking about books to work up an appetite.” Harlan smiled. 

“I need to get going.” Ransom said curtly. 

“Come Marta made lunch.” Harlan left no room for arguing and Marta dutifully followed after him. 

“What were you arguing about Harlan?” She asked as they settled onto the balcony overlooking the driveway. 

“Ransom’s book.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t have a book.” Ransom grinned with his teeth. Suddenly Marta didn’t want to push. 

“You remember Forget Me Not at Dawn?” Harlan asked. Marta grinned. 

“How could I? I was on the edge of my seat for hours! And the ending!” Marta practically vibrated with excitement. 

“It came out of nowhere and it somehow fell perfectly into place. Oh if I could read it more carefully again.” Marta fangirled. She just couldn’t help it. Harlan had asked her to read it a few weeks ago. She had devoured the book in five hours before Harlan asked her what her thoughts were before sending her off for the night. 

“Was it really that good?” Harlan asked a look in his eyes. 

“Of course it was! I begged you all day the next day for it. He refused to let me read it again.” Marta pouted talking to Ransom. Whose face was unreadable. 

“I would have never guessed in a million years Margo was the murderer. Were there clues? She was so unorganized and had the most flawless alibi.” Marta gushed. 

“Really?” Ransom asked leaning forward. Marta nodded and before she knew it she was off singing praises about the book, throwing out theories and observations. Ransom and Harlan let her talk until she felt as though she had said everything she needed to say. 

“I’m off for my nap.” Harlan announced. “Ransom did a good job on that book didn’t he?” He asked before taking his leave. 

“You wrote, Forget Me Not at Dawn?” Marta gasped. Ransom shrugged. 

“Don’t shrug, that’s amazing!” She exclaimed. 

“You're lying.” He retorted. 

“I am not.” Marta said, giving him a look. Ransom suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

“I think it’s a fabulous book, you should publish it under a pen name.” Marta suggests. 

“Why a pen name?”

“Well when you make millions you could stick it to your family.” Marta suddenly claps her hand over her mouth. 

“Really?” He asks suddenly interested. 

“You think I could do that with one measly book?” He asks leaning closer. Marta suddenly thought he was unfairly hot. Breathing out of her mouth she replies,

“I do and we both know Harlan wouldn’t have brought it up if he hadn’t.” 

Ransom looked thoughtful. 

“If you would excuse me.” Marta said piling her tray with all of the dishes and getting ready to leave. Just as she got to the door Ransom was at her back. 

“Do you really mean that? He breaths into her ear. Suddenly Marta is boiling in her clothes. She nods in response too nervous to answer. He hums deep in his throat and Marta shivers. Ransom reaches past her, brushes her arm and opens the door. Marta rushes inside. The last thing she hears,

“I’ll tell Harlan to give you the manuscript.”


End file.
